A strip diagnosis sensor has been widely used after a pregnancy diagnostic kit was developed in 1976. Currently, the strip diagnosis sensor has been widely commercialized as a technology for early diagnosing various diseases. As an example of a strip sensor most widely used, there is a strip sensor using an immune chromatography method using a nitrocellulose membrane. This strip sensor may be easily mass-produced, conveniently used, and cheaply manufactured. Generally, a manufacturing cost, productivity, an easy measurement method, and the like, in addition to sensitivity and reproducibility are known as important factors for using a diagnosis biosensor. In addition, a need for a technology capable of simultaneously diagnosing various diseases through only a one-time measurement has been gradually emphasized. Therefore, in the case of devising a method of easily printing multiple patterns on a membrane widely used in a diagnosis biosensor to manufacture a strip sensor, among various diagnosis bio sensors including lateral flow assay (LFA), a strip sensor capable of performing multiple-diagnosis may be mass-produced.
Recently, research into a technology of printing a microfluidic channel, or the like, onto a membrane using wax, paraffin, or the like to manufacture a sensor has been actively conducted (Diagnostics for the Developing World: Microfluidic Paper-Based Analytical Devices, Anal. Chem., 2010, 82 (1), pp 3-10; Inkjet-printed microfluidic multianalyte chemical sensing paper, Anal. Chem., 2008, 80, pp 6928-6934; FLASH: A rapid method for prototyping paper-based microfluidic devices, Lab Chip, 2008, 8, pp 2146-2150; Simple telemedicine for developing regions: Camera phones and paper-based microfluidic devices for real-time, off-site diagnosis, Anal. Chem., 2008, 80, 3699-3707; Fabrication and characterization of paper-based microfluidics prepared in nitrocellulose membrane by wax printing, Anal. Chem., 2010, 82, pp 329-335).
The microfluidic channel sensor as described above has advantages that the microfluidic channel sensor may be simply used, cheap, and mass-produced, but there is a difficulty in that as an inkjet printing technology is used, a composition of used ink should be optimized.
Therefore, if a method of applying a microfluidic channel manufacturing technology to the strip sensor to manufacture multiple channels is easy and simple in view of mass production, a multiple channel strip sensor capable of cheaply and easily performing measurement may be manufactured.